


Duck pond

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: The writing corner bingo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Dandelion and Geralt sit at a duck pond.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The writing corner bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137689
Kudos: 18





	Duck pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the bing prompt “awkward silence”

Dandelion rested his blonde head on the Witcher’s strong shoulder, his doublet had been abandoned during an escape out of a small window. They were now sitting on the bank of a pond where there were 5 ducks. 

“Why?” Geralt finally spoke up. “Why do you keep doing it? You get hurt or get screamed at, and you hate yelling, why do you keep doing it?” 

“Because….I can’t have what I truly want. What I want is a heterosexual idiot.” 

“Oh...so you chase your bliss from others?” 

“Yes.” Dandelion nodded. “I can’t have you.” 

A silence falls over the two of them as they just watch the ducks on the pond. It was a pleasant pond, green and blue colors swirled around the two of them, and there were little blue asters in bloom at their feet. 

Geralt bent over, which dislodged the bard and picked a couple of the flowers, putting them in dandelion's hair. 

“I’m not Straight. And I want you too. That's why it bothers me so much.” 

Dandelion grinned and wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 


End file.
